


Moonlight

by addiction1510



Series: Giveaway Prizes [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, F/F, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nearly midnight when she slipped into their room, the only light leaking into the otherwise dark room being the nearest street-light shining in through the window, the shades pulled away. Lapis was prepared to flop face first into bed after such a long day at work, even though it might wake her girlfriend up, and the only thing that stopped her from doing so was the breathy little moan that she heard when she opened the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

It was nearly midnight when she slipped into their room, the only light leaking into the otherwise dark room being the nearest street-light shining in through the window, the shades pulled away. Lapis was prepared to flop face first into bed after such a long day at work, even though it might wake her girlfriend up, and the only thing that stopped her from doing so was the breathy little moan that she heard when she opened the door. It was a sound that she had heard plenty of times before, when her fingers had been buried deep inside the other and she was gasping, so close to release that her toes curled and her back arched up closer to Lapis in the most beautiful and pleading manner. The very sound made her breath catch in her throat, and she then heard the wet noises that filled the air that assured her her girlfriend was having fun without her, before she cleared her throat, listening to the startled yelp that came next when Peridot realised she had been caught.

 

“Peridot, are you touching yourself? I don't remember giving you permission to do so, you know,” she hummed, hoping she wouldn't mind the scene, and she could practically hear Peridot swallowing, before the stammering of half-words filled the air. She took the time to appreciate the sight of her lover's face illuminated in the small amount of light streaming in, taking in the half-lidded eyes, the dark flush on her cheeks, and the small amount of drool starting to trickle down her chin as her mouth hung open. She wanted to capture her lips then, swallow the moan that followed when she pushed her hand away and took over.

 

“La-Lapis, I… I can explain! I was… I was just… Warming myself up for you,” she eventually sputtered when she could finally make words, and Lapis could see her throat moving as she pulled her hand away from herself. Lapis could tell it was a lie, and knew that if she had came in just a few minutes later, then Peridot wouldn't have stopped herself from releasing and waiting for her. Chances were, she would have been asleep. As usual. Making her way over to the bed, she watched her lover straighten up as a soft whimper slipped free from her throat and her hand moved from between her legs.

 

“Mmm. I'm not sure I believe you, you dirty little slut. I think you were getting off without me. It's not like you knew I was going to be home any time soon, after all,” Lapis said after a moment, kneeling beside the bed and watching the fire flick into Peridot's eyes in a wonderful way that made her stomach burn. That was exactly what she wanted. She wanted her to know the consequences of her actions, even if it was in a scene and it could all end with the utterance of a single agreed upon word the moment it left the plump lips she so loved to kiss. With a warm and greedy smile, she pulled a small box out from under the bed and opened it up. There was a brief pause as she considered the toys and ropes inside, before settling on a bright green one, wrapped up in a tight knot.

 

Standing up, she motioned for Peridot to strip. Lapis waited a moment to watch her struggle to rip her shirt off as quick as she could, taking the time to thoroughly enjoy the sight of her body stripped bare. She couldn't wait to ravish her and feel her body jump and squirm under her ministrations. As the shirt and bra fell to the floor, she tossed the bright green rope to Peridot, watching her struggle for a moment to catch it before looking back up to her. “Unwrap it while I strip.”

 

“Yes Mistress.” Tearing her eyes aware from the wonderful sight before her, Lapis took her time stripping. She wanted Peridot to see exactly what it was she had been missing out on, knowing that Peridot loved seeing her naked as much as she loved seeing her lover's body bare to her, and her alone. As her shirt joined Peridot's on the floor of their shared bedroom, Lapis took a moment to appreciate the warm colour gathering in her love's cheeks and the way her eyes roamed her body hungrily, desperate to see what her clothes had covered up. With a smirk, her fingers were snapped to draw her attention away from her body and to the rope in her hands.

 

“Ah, ah. Unwind the rope and keep your eyes to yourself, or I'm going to have to spank you,” she warned, watching the bobbing of her throat and the nodding of her head before her attention returned to the bright green rope in her hands. Once she was sure that she was unwinding it and no longer staring at her instead- though, for the briefest of moments, she did miss the attention- she returned to stripping. Her bra was carefully unclipped and joined the rest on the floor, before she carefully tugged her jeans down her thighs. A brief glance upwards and she caught Peridot's eyes as her hands worked mechanically to untie the rope.

 

With a warm smirk stretching her lips, she dragged the denim down her thighs, dropping them once they were past her knees and letting the fabric pool at her feet. Straightening up, she carefully stepped out of them, assured that Peridot loved seeing her tease and strip for her as much as she loved seeing the other strip in return, even in her own fumbling and awkward way.

 

A shaky breath left Peridot after a moment, her hands stilling for a moment as she took in the sight before her. Lapis could feel her eyes taking in the slope of her breasts, the taut skin of her stomach, and the curves of her hips, before they jerked back upwards to meet her eyes and a sheepish smile was given before her head jerked back down. After a moment, she lifted up the untied section of rope, offering it to Lapis.

 

“Good girl,” she purred warmly, taking the offered rope from her lover's hands and motioning for her to lay down. Being as careful as possible so not to hurt her once she was in the right position, Lapis carefully set about tying her arms to the headboard with the length of rope. Once the rope was tight enough that she was sure Peridot wouldn't be able to simply pull her hands free with too much struggling, she looked to her lover, wanting to be sure that it wasn't too tight to cut off blood-flow or dig into her skin. “How's that feel? Too tight?”

 

There was a moment of pause as Peridot tugged at the rope, testing her bounds and how secure they were. She watched her face the entire time, making sure that nothing was hurting her and that it would all be okay. When there was a shake of her head, she let out a breath that she hadn't realised she had been holding in before then. “No, they're good. Not too snug, but it doesn't feel like I'm gonna get out of them if I thrash too much.”

 

She gave a short nod and kissed her forehead, glad to know Peridot was comfortable in her bounds. It was reassuring. To know her lovely little gem wasn't going to lose the feeling in her hands, that the scene could continue without any problem. Lapis was careful as she crawled up on the bed, looking over the woman beneath her and making sure not to hurt her as she got into the right position. She moved to sit on her hips, not daring to start touching her yet, before leaning forward and pressing a quick and fleeting kiss to her lips. It was short, only enough to tease really, but certainly enough to send a familiar jolt up her spine at the contact. This was going to be dragged out, to punish Peridot for starting before she even got home, and thinking that she wouldn't notice what she had been up to.

 

Peridot, for her part, leaned up to meet her lips, struggling against the ropes keeping her pinned down desperately, as if seeking every inch of contact that she could get. It was almost as if she was desperate for it, needing to feel just the press of their lips together to feel whole again. When their kiss ended before it had really started, Peridot let out a short little whine in the back of her throat that sent a pulse of warmth through her entire body. She felt the sudden urge to grind down on her, press their hips together and get herself off, and leave Peridot unsatisfied, but held back, if only because she wasn't that cruel, and didn't want this to end that quickly. Even if she was exhausted, she wanted to drag this out just a little more. She had already set the scene, and it wouldn't be any fun to end it quickly.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry Peridot… Did you want more? Was that not enough?” she hummed and watched her squirm under her for a moment, her cheeks coloured a marvellous red that she adored seeing through the bare amount of light that was coming in through their window. There was a moment where she allowed the silence, just to see if Peridot would dare speaking out, even though they both knew that she wasn't allowed to talk without permission. When she didn't get an answer, she leaned in close again, just enough that her lips were barely an inch away from touching hers, close enough that all Peridot had to do was lean forward, and their lips would meet. Peridot, however, seemed to know better and simply stayed still, though her tongue did dart forward to lick over her lips, and Lapis had to wonder if that was done subconsciously or entirely on purpose to tease her. “Good girl… My little slut, feel free to talk now,” she mumbled after a moment more, and Peridot let out a soft sigh that tickled her lips.

 

“Please, Mistress Lapis… Please kiss me again,” she said softly, and Lapis could tell she wanted to turn her head, to hide her embarrassment. However, they both knew that if she turned her head there was a very likely chance that she'd kiss her cheek instead, denying her what she really wanted from the woman sitting on her hips. It had happened before, multiple times, and Peridot was warmed to her tricks by now. After a pause, just to tease her more, she leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, taking away the small amount of space that had been separating them moments before.

 

There was the same electric shock that ran through her spine when their lips met again, as always. It was the same warm taste of her lips, the feel of the cracks from her chapped skin against her own, even if Peridot had just licked them a moment ago. For a few seconds, they sat there like that, their lips pressed together in a blissful moment of quiet that seemed rare anymore. Then, just when Lapis could tell Peridot was starting to get bored, she parted her lips and pressed her tongue against Peridot's lips. She could feel her tense underneath her for the briefest of moments, surprised, before her lips parted and allowed her tongue inside.

 

Again, the electric shock danced along her spine, as if the taste of Peridot's mouth was something new to her. She traced her tongue along her teeth carefully, just to tease her, before their tongues met. Peridot seemed to liven up under her then, her tongue wrestling with Lapis's for dominance. This was the one place that both of them knew that there would be no consequences for doing what she wanted in a scene, and Peridot always seemed to pounce on the chance to show that she wasn't as submissive as Lapis thought, even if they both knew that if Lapis told her to lay back and let her explore her mouth with no interfering, she would listen in a heartbeat.

 

For a few moments, they simply sat there and enjoyed the taste of each other's mouths and the feeling of being so close to each other as their tongues wrestled. Lapis was content to let this continue on, until her lungs began to burn, and she had to pull back to breathe. The moment afterwards, where she was simply doing her best to take in air and watch Peridot, was just as breathtaking as the kiss. Peridot was doing her best to catch her breath as well, her hair mused under her. Her cheeks were that adorable shade she loved to see, flushed to the point it was almost spreading to her ears, and there was just a little bit of drool on her bottom lip from where their kiss had broke apart. She found it hard to catch her breath with such a beauty under her, and her fingers itched to take care of her, but she restrained herself for the time being.

 

“Peridot, are you doing alright?” she asked after a moment of catching her breath, loving the half lidded expression Peridot gave her. She wanted to make sure that her lover was okay before she continued the scene. She gave herself a moment to compose herself, before she moved to sit between her legs, watching her expression. It was one of anticipation and need, desperate for her touch, and Lapis was quick to give it to her. She shifted to gently trace her fingers along her outer folds, not daring to push her fingers into her yet. She was a little surprised at how wet she was, but at the same time… Not really. She _had_ been taking care of herself before she had come into the room, and she had taken her time teasing her since then.

 

When a soft whimper slipped out of Peridot, she took the chance to push a couple fingers into her, watching them sink in to the second knuckle with relative ease. The noise that escaped her lips was music to her ears, her free hand moving between her own legs as she moved into a better position. Searching for a moment for the spot inside Peridot that made her toes curl and her voice raise a pitch, she bit her lip and watched her lover squirm. Once she found it, Peridot let out a wonderful little cry that made her breath hitch, and she took the moment to curl her fingers there, pressing and massaging it. The way her back arched up and her toes curled, her body jerking slightly as Lapis teased her… It made a knot grown in her stomach. She wasn't going to last long at this rate, and she knew the same would be said for Peridot.

 

In no time at all, she had set up a wonderful pace to draw the lovely little noises out of Peridot, rubbing her thumb along the bundle of nerves above her slit. She could feel every twitch of her walls, her walls fluttering as she curled her fingers in deeper. If she hadn't been taking care of herself at the same time, she would have been holding Peridot's hips to stop them from her jerking and twitching as her fingers worked her. She felt her own climax building up, watching Peridot's face and listening to her needy noises as she worked her, and she could tell by the way Peridot's walls squeezed around her fingers that she was close too.

 

Finally, Peridot's walls clamped down around her fingers, squeezing and fluttering, twitching with each curl of her fingers, as Peridot let out a glorious and needy cry. A gasp slipped out of Lapis as she rocked against her own hand, before she felt her own walls clamped down, her vision disappearing in a flash of white.

 

When it was finally over and her vision came back to her, Lapis found herself slumped against her lover, face resting against her stomach. Both of their walls had stopped twitching and she carefully removed her fingers before sitting up, looking up at Peridot. She found the other was almost asleep, her eyes closing as her head jerked forward, trying to keep herself from nodding off. With a small snort, she moved to untie Peridot, finding her hands shaking slightly. She had to take her time to untie the knot, scared that she was going to mess up if she wasn't careful. When she finally got it undone, she didn't bother wrapping the rope back up and simply tossed it to the side instead. They could deal with it in the morning.

 

“Lapis?” Peridot mumbled tiredly, and Lapis simply shooshed her, pulling her close before relaxing against the pillows. She didn't have the energy to talk, and she was sure that Peridot didn't either. Especially not with the way her head was jerking against her, trying to keep herself awake.

 

“Are you okay Peridot? Just nod or shake your head.” She paused, and Peridot nodded slowly, giving a soft yawn. A sigh of relief left Lapis and she kissed her forehead, feeling her smile against her. “Then let's rest. We can worry about clean up in the morning, mmkay? I love you,” she mumbled softly, but didn't get a response. With careful shifting, to managed to see that her lover had already fallen asleep; how cute. It didn't take her long to follow after, squeezing Peridot close.


End file.
